Hanušovce nad Topľou
, | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Hanušovce nad Topľou 16Slovakia31.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Center of Hanušovce nad Topľou | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coat of arms of Hanušovce nad Topľou.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres vranov.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Vranov nad Topľou District in the Prešov Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia Prešov Region | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Hanušovce nad Topľou in Prešov Region | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Hanušovce nad Topľou in Slovakia | latd = 49 |latm = 01 |lats = 35 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 30 |longs = 01 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Prešov | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Vranov nad Topľou | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1332 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Štefan Straka | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 14.37 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 207 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3 772 | population_as_of = 31 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 262.49 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 094 31 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-57 | iso_code = | registration_plate = VT | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = ww.vysnykazimir.eu | footnotes = }} Hanušovce nad Topľou (Former name, before 1927: Hanušovce; : ) is a town in the Vranov nad Topľou District, Prešov Region in eastern Slovakia, near the Topľa river. History The first written record about the town was in 1332 under name Hanusa. Geography Hanušovce nad Topľou lies at an altitude of above sea level and covers an area of . It is located in the Beskidian Piedmont between the ranges of Slanské vrchy and Ondavská vrchovina, north-west from the district seat Vranov nad Topľou and east of Prešov. Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 3,582 inhabitants. 85.01% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 14.27% Roma and 0.20% Ukrainians. The religious makeup was 53.41% Roman Catholics, 36.63% Lutherans, 5.19% Greek Catholics and 1.31% people with no religious affiliation. According to the 2011 census, the town had 3,741 inhabitants. 2,961 of inhabitants were Slovaks, 641 Gypsies and 139 others and unspecified.http://portal.statistics.sk/files/obce-narodnost.pdf Twin towns — Sister cities Hanušovce nad Topľou is twinned with: * Dębica, Poland * Nozdrzec, Poland * Velká Bíteš, Czech Republic See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia References Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Presov, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1853-1910 (parish A) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1847-1939 (parish B) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1810-1896 (parish A) External links * Town website *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Hanusovce_nad_Toplou_Vranov_nad_Toplou_PV_Saros_Saris.html'Surnames' of living people in Hanusovce nad Toplou] Category:Hanušovce nad Topľou Category:Villages and communes in Vranov nad Topľou District Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Established in 1332 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia